Flame's Death One-shot
by Otterstream
Summary: Frost had already lost her family... Her potential mate... She couldn't take anymore pain and loss. Unfortunately, a certain wolf didn't get the memo. Rated T for blood


Snow crunched under paw as two she-wolves continued on through the barren forest. The black wolf sighed as she once again shook her head, trying to clear it of a certain white wolf. "Frost, you know it's not too late. We could still go back…" The white wolf, Flame, whined as she tried to keep up with her older sister. "Flame, don't be stupid. They would never truly accept us." Frost growled back.

The white wolf sighed, clearly exasperated with her stubborn sister. "Frost!" She snapped, something rarely heard from the normally from the usually happy-go-lucky wolf, as she stepped in front of the black wolf. "I've seen how you've looked at him. You _love_ him." Flame insisted, her orange eyes softening.

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter anymore because we can't go back. Ever." Frost snapped back at the younger white she-wolf. Flame stepped back in shock, then asked, "Why?"

"Because… Well, you see, I'm umm…" Frost faltered, laying her ears back, before muttering quietly, "Expecting puppies…"

"Wait, what?" Flame gasped, her reddish orange eyes flashing with pure shock. Frost let out a soft growl before barging past her sister. Flame quickly recovered, following her embarrassed sister. "That means I'm gonna be an aunt, right?! I want to help pick out the names!" She said excitedly with a slight bounce in her step. "Ugh, why are you so happy all the time?" She snapped back. A look of hurt of hurt flashed in the younger wolf's eyes as she countered, "Why are you so depressed all the time?"

"Point taken, so what names would you suggest?" Frost asked, trying to get off that topic to avoid further hurting her sister. "Well, I think Brook would be a good one." Flame said. Frost sighed again, shaking her head in exasperation. She had no idea what it was with her sister and water, especially since she was a fire wolf. "Well I guess I should check ahead… You know, make sure it's safe and all." Flame chuckled, a mischievous glint in her glint in her eyes as she sped off.

"You little-" Frost started yelling but stopped as a loud crack was heard next to her. "Flame, why don't you come back here?" She called out, trying not to sound nervous, but the other she-wolf was already out of sight. "Come on, Flame! This isn't funny anymore!" She called out again.

The crunching of snow brought Frost's attention to her right. She saw as a scarred midnight black wolf stepped out from behind a tree his one grayish blue eye flashing with sadistic glee. "Frost, my dear, it's been a while." He said, coming closer.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Frost growled back, taking a few steps away from the mysterious wolf. "Didn't Leaf tell you about me?" He asked, making Frost's fur stand on end when he mentioned her mother's name.

"Ah well, my name's Iciba, remember it well, darling." He said softly yet there was a subtle menacing undertone that she caught on to. Frost was about to ask Iciba some more questions when she heard an awful cry, that would stay in her memory forever, rang through the air.

"You! What did you do with Flame?!" She screamed at him, fed up with his nonsense. "I guess you'll just have to find that out yourself, dearie." He cooed, fake sweetness lacing his voice, padding away from her. She was torn between following Iciba or going to help her sister, if it wasn't already too late

Sisterly instincts took over and Frost quickly darted over the hill, her ice blue eyes scanning the snow covered land for any sign of life. When her eyes landed on a white mound with a blood red streak, she gasped. "F-Flame…" Frost whispered, inching closer. Flame slowly opened her eyes and she whispered softly, "Hey Frost…"

Flame lifted her head slowly, as it pained her to do so, and blood dripped down onto her silvery gray paws, Frost could see clearly that the wound in her neck was purposely made to prolong the pain but deep enough to prevent it from healing.

Frost knew there was no way to help Flame, she knew that her innocent little sister, the last of her family, was going to die, right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do. Tears formed and trickled down her face in steady streams at the thought.

"No, you can't leave me, Flame." Frost cried, coming to Flame's side. "I'm not going to leave you, Frost, I'm just going to watch you from above." Flame said gently, trying to sooth her distraught sister. "You're the only family I have left, Flame…" Frost said softly, as a small trickle of blood starting coming out of Flame's mouth.

"Oh Frost… You've had family all around you…" Flame rasped out, looking into her sister's eyes, "Kiba, the others… And your puppies."

Suddenly, Flame's head dropped, as if she could no longer support the weight. Quick as lightning, Frost stuck her muzzle under her head, stopping the drop. Frost gently set Flame's head down on her paws.

"I have to go now, Frost… Goodbye…" She whispered, her voice soft and strained. Then her breath became shallower and more strained until she took a final shuddering breath and fell still forever, her usually bright, energetic eyes growing dim in the soft light of the setting sun.

"Flame? Flame?! No!" Frost sobbed, pressing her face into her younger sister's already cooling white fur.

So this is basically a teaser for the new wolf's rain fanfic I'm doing. To anyone who sent me an OC(s) for the warriors: Don't worry! I'm still planning on writing, I just haven't gotten all the OCs I need yet. This is just so I have something to write while I wait.

Please Review! :)


End file.
